Pedacitos de cristal
by Takari95
Summary: Érase una vez, un espejo precioso que reflejaba la imagen de todos aquellos que pasaban por delante. Un buen día, aquel espejo se resquebrajó y todas las imágenes que había contemplado se desperdigaron, perdiéndose en el olvido, contenidas en cada uno de los pedacitos de cristal. [Imágenes del Foro Proyecto 1 - 8]
1. Libertad o

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Primera imagen para asondomar – Para el foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**Personajes: **Mimi Tachikawa y Hiroaki Ishida.

* * *

**-Libertad o…-**

Mimi dejó caer la cabeza y un mechón rosado cayó sobre el hombro de su acompañante, sentado junto a ella en aquella estación de tren. Ambos a la espera del convoy que los llevaría a la libertad o a la desgracia, todo podría ser.

─¿Estás segura? – era la enésima vez que Hiroaki le preguntaba aquello. Una vez más, ella no tuvo respuesta. Sin embargo, intuía que no tenía otra salida, si quería mantenerlo con ella debían marcharse lejos allí donde los prejuicios no empañaran sus sentimientos. Libertad o desgracia. Movió un poco la cabeza, ya podía oír el sonido del tren acercándose, traqueteando sobre los raíles. Miró a Hiroaki a los ojos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Antes de levantarse, Mimi se repitió nuevamente aquellas palabras: **"Libertad o desgracia"**

* * *

**Aprovecho el publicar hoy para felicitar a todos los fans de Digimon por el uno de agosto :) Gracias de antemano a todos los que lean!**


	2. Niña

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Segunda imagen para Hikari Caelum – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**Personajes: **Hikari Yagami

**-Niña-**

* * *

El hombre dormitaba tranquilamente, apoyado contra la barandilla del puente, frente a él, una manta cubría el suelo y sobre ella estaban colocados los dulces que vendía.

Hikari empezó a cruzar el puente, volvía a su apartamento tras una dura jornada con los niños que iban a su guardería. Se colocó mejor el bolso que le resbalaba sobre el hombro y, al mover el macuto, se le cayeron unas cuantas monedas al suelo. Éstas repiquetearon contra los adoquines del puente y ella se agachó a recogerlas. Cuando las tuvo en la mano se quedó mirando el pequeño puesto de dulces donde de niña compraba unos caramelos de fresa que le encantaban.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el hombre, se acuclilló frente a él. El anciano despertó al instante de su ligero sueño y la miró con una sonrisa. Hikari distinguió ese brillo de reconocimiento en la mirada del hombre y volvió a sentirse como una niña ilusionada.


	3. Sensación de grandeza

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Tercera imagen para Cielo Criss – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**Personajes: Sora Takenouchi**

**-Sensación de grandeza-**

* * *

Sensación de grandeza, vítores de los espectadores, sudor cayendo por mi cara. Eso era lo que sentía antes del accidente que me arrebató gran parte de mis ilusiones, parte de mi vida y una parte de mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba completamente sola en aquella galería de arte, mirando aquel cuadro sobre cogedor me sentí terriblemente pequeña, perdida. Mis ojos vagaban por los infinitos colores del dibujo, por los contornos de la seta que se había formado en el centro del lienzo, restos de una explosión brutal. Esbocé una sonrisa triste al pensar en la gente que, como yo, hubiesen sentido esa sensación de grandeza antes de que la bomba estallase.

Esbocé otra todavía más triste al pensar en todos aquellos que, también como yo, se tendrían que enfrentar a la otra sensación, la de pequeñez.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que dejáis :)**


	4. Nada bajo mis pies

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Octava imagen propuesta por jacque –kari**

**Personajes: Mimi Tachikawa**

**-Nada bajo mis pies-**

* * *

Si por mí fuera nunca hubiese bajado de aquel balancín, me hubiera dejado mecer por el viento hasta que éste hubiera cesado. Me encantaba sentir el pelo ondeando hacia atrás como la capa de un superhéroe y esa sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Iba allí cada vez que necesitaba un respiro, dejar el trabajo en la pastelería a mis ayudantes y tomar el aire fresco de la ciudad a grandes bocanadas. Allí, me sentía en paz, lejos del estrés y los problemas como cuando era una niña llorica que solo sabía quejarse de todo cuanto le pasaba.

Si por mí fuera nunca hubiese bajado de aquel balancín en el que podía ser la reina de la ciudad. Ser la reina del mundo sin siquiera tocar la tierra o el agua… Sin nada bajo mis pies.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews :)**

**Takari95**


	5. Grandes amigos

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen número 14 propuesta por Ficker001 – Proyecto 1 – 8**

**Personajes: Taichi y Yamato**

* * *

**-Grandes amigos-**

Te rompí la nariz. ¿Te acuerdas? Aquel día me enfadé muchísimo contigo porque habías decidido rechazar la oferta de ese equipo de fútbol extranjero porque sabías que yo estaba enfermo. Los médicos no sabían hacia donde podía derivar esa enfermedad y, al final, resultó no ser nada grave, solo un poco aparatosa. Fue en aquel banco, ¿te acuerdas? Te la rompí allí, tú estabas sentado, esperándome y casi antes de llegar te asesté un fuerte puñetazo y te derribé. Estaba tan enfadado contigo por haber renunciado a tus sueños por mí.

También fue en aquel banco en el que me confesaste que amabas a Sora, tu mejor amiga de toda la vida. En ese momento, me hubiese merecido que me hubieses golpeado tú a mí. ¿Por qué? Porque durante dos largos años intenté retenerla a mi lado, esperando que algún día me amara a mí como te amaba a ti.

Ese banco fue el lugar de nuestros encuentros y discusiones, fue el lugar donde fuimos los más acérrimos enemigos pero también los más grandes amigos. Renunciaste a muchas cosas por mí y yo te rompí la nariz. Tú te levantaste con una sonrisa, estabas contento porque yo estaba bien a pesar de haber renunciado a tu brillante futuro. Nunca te alejaste de mí y siempre que lo necesitaba sabía que solo tenía que llamarte y acudir a aquel banco.

Ahora, con más de setenta años a cuestas, ya no puedo ir a aquel banco porque sé que no estarás allí. Ya no tengo con quien rememorar nuestras historias de juventud y daría mi vida porque volvieses para volver a romperte la nariz o para darte un abrazo. A estas alturas, sé que me estoy volviendo un sentimental y un viejo solitario que ha perdido a su mejor amigo. Lo único que me consuela es ver que tu nieto y el mío están tomando nuestro relevo, en ese mismo banco hablan y se pelean. Y, estoy seguro que ellos serán grandes amigos también, como lo fuimos tú y yo.

* * *

**Nuevo drabble :)**


	6. La enfermedad

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Tercera imagen propuesta por ChemicalFairy – Proyecto 1 – 8**

* * *

**-La enfermedad-**

Muchos hablan de la enfermedad del escritor, el terror ante la página en blanco, ese temor al no conseguir que ninguna idea se transforme en un relato medianamente bueno y que acabe formando parte de una historia completamente mediocre. Pero, ¿y qué hay de la enfermedad del futbolista? Sí, la del futbolista. Esa frente a la que sucumbes cuando ves que en partidos consecutivos no consigues anotar ni un solo tanto cuando antes eras el pichichi, el rey del campo y el delantero que causaba pavor en todos los porteros de los equipos visitantes.

Algunos dicen que esa enfermedad es como una maldición y los que la padecen acaban teniendo un futuro desastroso como deportistas. Otros dicen que tan solo es algo pasajero provocado por la ansiedad de meter el esférico en la red contraria. Tai dice que no me obsesione y, sin embargo, todas las noches empiezo a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que no puedo moverme por haberme enredado con la sábana. Cuando me quedo atado simplemente alzo un brazo por encima de la cabeza y observo las grietas familiares del techo de mi habitación y repaso mis jugadas, una a una.

No quiero que esto se convierta en mi maldición y solo quiero que mi mala racha pase ya. Al menos, eso quiero pensar.


	7. Era viernes

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen número 7 propuesta por Genee :)**

** . **

**-Era viernes-**

Cerré la puerta dando un portazo, lancé el maletín de la mala gana sobre el suelo del recibidor, ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para dejarlo sobre la mesa de mi despacho. Era viernes, la casa estaba en penumbra y no se oía nada. Por eso, pensé que se abría marchado con Sora, Kari o Yolei, o con las tres. Tal vez ya hubiese tomado el tren de vuelta a la ciudad para trabajar allí toda la semana. Quizá no la vería ya hasta el fin de semana que viene. Solo de pensarlo me sentí muy solo en mi gran piso pagado con mi suculento sueldo de programador informático. Y, sin embargo, cuando llegué al umbral de la sala de estar me quedé paralizado con la corbata a mitad desabrochar y un mechón de pelo pelirrojo cayéndome entre los ojos, todas mis hipótesis se desvanecieron convertidas en humo. Mimi estaba allí esperándome, con esa sonrisa seductora que me volvía loco, con ese picardías que me hacía perder la razón y una botella de licor. Balanceó la botella suavemente y se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada. El pelo le caía sobre el lado derecho de la cara, una cascada de melena castaña, suave y sedosa. Se acercó a mí hasta que mis labios casi rozaron los suyos, sonrió dulcemente y movió la cabeza, señalándome nuestra habitación. Me tomó de la corbata, tiró de mí y olvidé que estaba terriblemente cansado.

Demonios, era viernes. Y tenía toda la noche para pasarla con ella.

* * *

**Nuevo drabble :)**


	8. Aprovechar la caída

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen diecisiete propuesta por Carriete – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**-Aprovechar la caída-**

Aquella había sido la caída más cutre de la historia, la más ridícula, la más horrorosa. Había pisado una piel de plátano por accidente al pasar por el tramo de césped del parque a pesar de que Ken la había avisado de que el obstáculo estaba allí, frente a ella. No supo reaccionar, a veces, era despistada y, justo en ese momento, iba distraída contándole a Ken lo que había pasado durante las clases. Sin embargo, él sí reaccionó inmediato con aquellos reflejos suyos similares a los de un felino y con el sigilo de una pantera hizo el movimiento apropiado en el momento preciso para que ella quedase, simplemente, tumbada en el suelo bajo él. Yolei enrojeció violentamente al encontrarse entre los protectores brazos de Ken y con el rostro tan cerca del suyo que casi podía rozarle los labios. Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en los azules de él y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de felicidad por la cercanía que estaban experimentando. Ella se dejó caer, quedando tumbada sobre el mullido y verde césped. El chico se quedó cerca de ella, apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella.

─Deberíamos levantarnos, ¿no crees? – susurró él mirando alrededor aunque no había nadie en el parque. Yolei lo miró a los ojos al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. Había sido la peor caída de la historia y, sin embargo…

─Tal vez, solo deberíamos aprovechar la caída – dijo en voz baja antes de alzar el rostro y besar a Ken por primera vez.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, muchas gracias :) Por cierto, voy a copiar la técnica de otras escritoras del foro y pondré los links a las imágenes en mi perfil.**

**Takari95**


End file.
